


Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Baby Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Harry, Good Loki, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki adopts Harry, Loki's Kids, M/M, Powerful Harry, Protective Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Werewolves, but he is still a git, shape shifting, sort of, will tag as I go long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Kingsley over hears Dumbledore plans for little Harry and deiced to take the child to his half brother Nick Fury.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request fic from DARKAMY1 on DA

Nick Fury sighed as he rubbed his good eye; he poured himself a glass of whisky and then moved back to his desk to look through the videos of Loki after the attack on New York. The dark hair god was different since Thor removed the Mind Stone from Loki and then he passed out after letting out a scream that cracked glass. He became meek and shone away from others. He didn’t talk to anyone apart from Thor.

 

Some of the Avengers didn’t like that Loki was staying with them and not being punished, even Fury himself hated the idea, but as Thor pointed out, Loki wasn’t in control of himself, that what they are seeing in the cell is a broken version of his brother. They agreed as long as Loki behaves himself and has a chip embedded into his wrist so they can keep an eye on him. There were noises in his offices, making him jump as he looks up and sighs as he saw his brother standing before him, breathing heavily as he held a small bundle in his arms. Neither one spoke as the bundle in his arms started to wiggle and make noises “I need your help brother.” The newcomer said,  
“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Kingsley?” Fury asked with a raised eyebrowed as he finished his drink.  
“This child is in danger from a man I thought I could trust.” He told him, Fury got up from his desk and walked over to his brother and then gazed down at the child in his arms.

 

He looked him over and can see the brightest green eyes looking up at him, they could almost outshine Loki’s eyes “You took him from his family?” He asked Kingsley frowned as looked at his half-brother. “No, his mother and father were killed by a madman a couple of days ago?” Fury raised an eyebrow at him and thought about Loki…where they here in New York…he wondered  
“In New York?” He asked him, Kingsley shook his head as Fury notices a small lightning bolt cut on the child’s forehead. “Then who is this madman?” He asked. Kingsley was quiet for a moment as he looked down at the baby in his arms, who was now oddly quiet as if he was listening to them.  
“We don’t speak his name.” Fury rolled his eyes “He’s gone, the child somehow managed to kill him, that is what we've been told. But that isn’t why I’m here, I overheard a malevolent plan for this boy Nicolas, I had no choice but to take him to find somewhere safe for him. You are the only person I thought of to protect this child.” Fury took a step back and put his hand to his mouth.  
“What is this malevolent plan?” He asked as he moved to refill his drink. 

Kingsley moved his arms to adjust the baby and placed him up on his shoulders as he looked at the drink his brother handed him and he took a sip. “A man I know called Albus Dumbledore…”  
“Yes, I remember him.” Fury mumbled  
“Well after the boy’s mother and father were killed, another wizard by the name of Severus Snape brought him to a safe house. I do not know how he knew of our location but he appeared soaking wet holding Harry, Snape seems reluctant to let go of the boy and stays within the house. Tonight I overheard Dumbledore telling Snape his plans for Harry; he forced Snape under his control by threatening to send him to Azkaban…” Even Fury flinched having heard stories from his half-brother about this prison “…The man caved into Dumbledore’s wishes, he was going to have the child raised by magic-hating muggle, I know and met them. He was then going to swoop in and save the child from their abusive hands…”  
“Alright, I’ve heard enough.” Fury said raising his hands  
“Don’t make me call in my life debt.” He told him, Fury shook his head and downed his drink in one go as he looked back at his brother.  
“I never said no, I will take him.” Kingsley smiled letting out a sigh, he finally felt like he could breathe again.  
“You will need to find another magic user to help him as he grows.” Fury nodded as took the baby into his arms, he felt a little put out as he looked down at the boy who was still watching him and he couldn’t help but think of Loki, the dark-haired man with bright green orbs and pale skin…he is also a magic user…he thought.  
“I know just the man.” He told him, Kingsley finished off his drink and then placed it on the desk.  
“Good-good, also I told you he is called Harry but change it, hid the scar and deny all knowledge that I came to you!” Fury nodded and held out his hand to Kingsley who took it and they shook. “Call for me if you encounter any trouble.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki kept to himself, finding it hard to be social with Thor’s friends when most of them looked at him as if they wanted to hurt him, so at meal times he would take his food and hurry back to his room and at night he locks the doors. Bruce tries to talk to him as well as Steve while Tony tolerates him, as does Natasha, but Clint made it pretty clear that he loathes Loki. 

He is banned from doing magic and there is a cuff around his wrist to stop him from doing so, Loki hated it, as does Thor but he promised Loki that it’s only for 6 months. So Loki doesn’t tell them that it’s making him sick, he knows about the tracking chip in his wrist and they think he doesn’t know about the one in his shoulder but he does. Bruce, who is the nicest out of all of them asked Loki to take part in therapy while the dark-haired god seems unsure about it, but he agreed to show the others that he isn’t the monster they think he is. 

So when the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D turns up and calls a meeting with all them and then placed a baby into his arms, Loki really had thought he lost it and then he thought Fury has lost it…he must have… He thought as he laid the boy out on his thighs so he could take a better look at him before he looks up to Fury who is just watching him. He didn’t know what to say, what could he say? “Where did the sprog come from?” Tony asked as he looked over Loki’s shoulder and down at the green-eyed boy. The dark-haired god unwrap the child to look him over and smiled softly as the baby who took hold of his fingers and giggled as he looked up at Loki.  
“I am unable to tell you where this child comes from.” Furry said to them “His life is in danger and the person who delivered the boy requested we look after him.” 

Loki blinked at the boy’s forehead and tilted his head and brushed aside the mope of dark curly hair and looked at the lightning bolt scar. He couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing Thor’s mark and he couldn’t help but wonder. He reached out and with his free hand, he touched the scar only to pull his fingers back as if the scar burnt his fingertips. “Can you get rid of that? We need to make sure that no one will figure out who he is.” Fury asked Loki,  
“Yes.” He whispered, his voice is quiet and soft it was rare for any of them to hear him speak these days so when he does they flinched at the softness. “But I will need my own magic to do so, there is dark magic in his wounds and if we don’t remove it soon it will attach itself to him and his magic.”  
“Wait, are you saying this kid has magical powers?” Tony asked, Loki looked back at him and nodded “Like yours?”  
“No.” He said “He is a wizard and I’m a god, there is a difference. He is a descendant of the first gods who arrive on your world thousands of years ago, our magic is different.” He told him,  
“Great all we need is another magic user.” Clint spat, Loki jerked and pulled the baby up to his chest keeping him from the man who wishes him nothing but pain.  
“Stop that!” Steve said to Clint who just glared at him.  
“Mr Stark can you remove the cuff, we need Loki to be able to teach this boy how to use his magic, we can’t have bouts of accidental magic.” Fury said to them.

No one moved and Loki kept his eyes down on the baby, feeling like he still emotionally wrecked thanks to his father, the Chitauri and Thanos. The things they did to him have changed him, distorted who he is for their own needs, only Thor knows what happened to him well between him and his father and they all know a little of what the Chitauri and Thanos did to him, he doesn’t think he could tell them everything. “You sure that is a good idea?” Tony asked,  
“We can’t trust him.” Clint snarled “How can you trust him with a child.”  
“I don’t have to give you my reasoning, however, if you must know, the boy looks like Loki so we can pass them off as father and son, also Loki is the only one in this room who can do and teach magic. Now please remove the cuff.” 

Tony hum as he held out his arm to Loki who uncurled his arm and handed it to him, letting the dark haired man free him off the cuff. Loki gasped and shivered uncontrollably as he fell back against the sofa forcing Tony to grab the baby as Loki shook, Bruce moved closer to him and went to touch Loki’s forehead only to feel like he had been shocked. “What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked,  
“Must have been the cuff, Thor told me that while this will stop Loki from using his magic it will affect him badly once it’s off,” Bruce said, as Loki went still and then just laid there still. His skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat as colour returned back to his skin.  
“You could have told us.” Fury snapped  
“Would have any of you cared?” He asked them as he ran his fingers through his pitch black hair, Loki was breathing heavily as he opens his eyes and looked at the doctor with bright green orbs. It was the brightest Bruce has ever seen them in weeks, he also looked healthier even, his hair looked better.” 

Pushing himself up Loki looked at them and rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before he tied his hair up, so he could feel some cold air on the back of his neck. “Thank you.” He whispered to Tony and then took the child back into his arms, he placed his hand over the scar and held it there “Shhh it’s okay little one.” Loki cooed as Harry whimpered, his bottom lip started to wobble, pulling his hand away everyone notices that the lightning bolt scar was gone and in Loki’s hand was a dark green and black orb. It looks like liquid fire and they all saw a face push itself out of the ball and scream at them. Bruce fell backwards and away from the face as the others took a step back.  
“What the hell is that?” Steve yelled  
“It’s a fragmented soul, a man looking for a way to be immortal.” The dark-haired god said, and then he crushes it until it was nothing “Poor boy.” He said as he picked up the boy and held him close.

Once Fury was out of his stupor he looked at them and hoped beyond all hope that he hasn’t made the wrong decision, but as he watched the dark-haired god hug the boy, his doubts went away. “Does he have a name?” Loki asked,  
“No.” Fury told him, making Loki’s lips curled up into a smile as he pulled the green-eyed boy back and looked down at him.  
“Well that isn’t right is it, you need a name don’t you.” Loki smiled, everyone was shocked at the change in Loki as he talked to the baby. “Gabriel, I like that name it suits you, Gabriel.” The boy giggled and hiccuped at the name. “Gabriel it is.” He smiled “Come on let’s get you some food.” He got up and left the others in the living area.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Loki was out of sight, Tony looked back at Fury as if the man had grown two heads “Okay in what world did you think this was a good idea.” He asked him, making Fury raise an eyebrow at him,  
“Don’t start Stark, I chose Loki for a reason.” He told him  
“You want to entrust a murderer with a child’s life?” Natasha asked as she moved to sit on the chair. Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and then rubbed his eyes. He knew he would end up with a headache but this was heading for a migraine.  
“As I said, Loki is the only magic user in this room unless one of you wishes to teach the boy how to use his magic?” He told them “He had no other family, they are all dead… and before you start no they did not die in New York, I have been told they were killed by another magic user who wants to kill the boy.” 

Tony frowned and looked to Natasha who had a raised eyebrow, clearly thinking the same thing “So tell us how do you know so much about Magic?” Tony asked as he looked at the Director “Dabbled a bit when you were younger?” He smirked as he saw the man eyed him with a glare…'even with one eye he glares well'…Tony thought. Fury thought for a moment and then ran his hand over his head,  
“My half-brother is a wizard, he brought the child to me last night when he learnt he was in danger, so I chose Loki because his magic's stronger than those who are after the child, and he has met these Wizards before.” Clint threw his hands up in the air and kicked the wall in anger, Bruce jumpered and turned to look at the man,  
“Your brother is a wizard and you’re not?”  
“No, I’m not, I am what’s called a Squib, someone born into a magical family but has no magic.”  
“Well aren’t you full of surprises,” Tony said, suddenly needing a drink "Anyone else need a drink?"

“Great all we need now is a whole other world of people like that monster!” the room became quiet as Clint ranted “God knows what he will teach that kid!” Clint snarled “It’s bad enough that you bring another one like him here…”  
“Oh god Clint give it a rest, we get it you hate Loki but enough is an enough,” Bruce yelled as he stood there. “You have been spitting venom since he started to stay here, you need to back off.” He growled, they all stopped and looked at him wondering if he is going to Hulk out on them. “Do you have any idea what he went through?” The pepper haired man asked “That mind stone was embedded into his skin at the base on the back of his neck forcing, him to do those things, he had no control over his action! Your angry fine but just stop before you say something you really well regret!” He snarled, no one dared move as the good doctor tried to get his breathing under control.  
“What about that boy then, you can’t agree that he could have him!” He growled  
“I do, I think it would be good for him to have someone to look after,” Bruce said as he walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water.  
“Why don’t we just call Thor?” Steve said,  
“Good idea,” Tony said as Fury just rubbed his eyes. 

Bruce walked into the kitchen to see Loki feeding Gabriel, he could see that Loki had some tears in his eyes and he guessed he heard what they were saying about him. He felt tired as he rubbed his eyes, but he kept looking at Loki, watching him as he brought the spoon of food up to the dark haired child’s mouth. Gabriel made a face and frowned at the small glass bottle of baby food in Loki’s hand. The green-eyed god frowned as he felt magic wash over him and he looked down at the baby’s food and saw it wasn’t carrot and swede mash but chocolate pudding. “Oh, my clever boy.” He smiled, his whole face lighting up as he fed the rest of the baby’s food to him. “What do you think Doctor Banner, is he dangerous?”  
“No.” He whispered as he just watches from the doorway.  
“Am I?”  
“Yes, but I like you anyway.”


	4. Chapter 4

2 years later…

 

He had to admit it, he was feeling happier and healthier and he loved his son very much. Thor loves Gabriel too, he thinks the two-year-old was brilliant, and for Loki he loves seeing his adoptive son squealed in delight when Thor told him stories of his quests or brings him presents. He would also throw him around like a football which worried Loki but so far the only one who has been hurt has been Thor. So this is where Loki finds himself patching up his brother’s forehead “You really shouldn’t throw him like that, it could have been him that gotten hurt.” Thor winced as Loki wiped the blood off his head.  
“I didn’t think he would grab a hold of my hammer.” He mumbled  
“You’re an idiot Thor.” Loki sighed and kissed the top of his head “But you’re your my idiot.”  
“Am I interrupting something?” Bruce asked, Loki looked up and smiled at the pepper haired man standing there with a happy dark-haired child, sat there with a cuddly toy wolf in his arms.  
“No nothing at all.” Loki said with a soft smile “Just patching my brother’s head up, he was playing with Gab.” Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at Thor,  
“My nephew can lift my hammer!” Thor beamed, and then pointed to his head.  
“Gab?” He asked  
“With his magic Thor, he is only 2.” Loki rolled his eyes and walked up to Bruce who kissed his cheek.

The others have started to warm up to him a lot more and they seemed to love Gabriel, Steve is a sucker for Gabriel’s large green eyes and had the man warped around his little finger. He had to stop him from feeding his son cookies every time the little boy would walk up to him and pull on his trouser leg and that turned the super soldier into putty. Tony wasn’t so easy to break he is known as Tony’s little troublemaker and he has sort of stop teasing Bruce about his Relationship with Loki. He liked to bring Gabriel down into the lab and show him the new toy’s he’s invented for himself or for Gabriel. 

Natasha would have Gab sitting in the living room and she liked to teach him tricks of her trade. Now while that does worry Loki because she scares him. The redhead was also teaching him Russian and told Loki that once he mastered Russian she going to teach him other languages. Loki had told her he must figure out English first but she pointed out that while he was a young he can soak things up like a sponge.

Clint was seething as he watched Loki and his two-year-old brat, okay he does like Gabriel but he won’t tell them that. He just came back from a mission so he had his bow and arrows on him as he walked through the door, he was greeted by Steve who was holding a tray of freshly baked cookies “I heard the mission went well.” He said to the man,  
“Yeah, really good.” He told him as he snatched a cookie off the tray,  
“Careful, they are hot.” Steve chuckled as he watched Clint juggle the hot chocolate chip cookie.

They heard Gabriel giggle and Clint just walked around the corner to see Loki wave his hand using his magic to create different colour bubbles. His fear of magic took over and he dropped the cookie and pulled out in arrow and got ready to shoot it at Loki “CLINT STOP!” Steve yelled as he dropped the tray to the ground and tried to run at the archer before he made a big mistake. Loki looked up with wide eyes and before he could react Gabriel shouted something like ‘Birdy.’ and the arrow changed into a bluebird and fluttered around the room before he went out the window  
“Bye bye birdy.” He smiled as he waved at it. Loki let out a shaky breath before looking up at Clint who stood there wide-eyed as the dark-haired god picked up Gabriel and ran from the room looking for Bruce,  
“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Steve yelled, Clint just stood there blinking before he was manhandled by the super soldier out the living area and started to head for his room.  
“What are you doing?” He asked as he tried to pull the blonde off him,  
“Locking you in your room before Bruce can find you!” He snarled as he pushed him inside the room and taking the bow and arrows off him.  
“Wait no you can't-do this!” Clint yelled as Steve shut the door. “Jarvis keep this door locked and let me know if he tries to escape.” He said to the computer.  
“Of cause Mr Rogers.” Steve started to move towards the sound of raised voices and groaned when he saw Thor was there his hammer out.  
“Oh, this isn’t going to end well.”

“He has gone too far!” Bruce snarled, he was getting angrier by the second and Tony was a little worried about his lab equipment, he had Loki warped his arms around Gabriel who whimpering at the angry raised voices in the room.  
“Mummy.” Loki whimpered as he buried his face into his chest.  
“Look I think he needs to see Loki’s shrink,” Tony said, not wanting a bloodbath on his hands.  
“That is a good idea,” Steve said walking to the room. “Beating him up isn’t going to help anything, he should have seen at the psychologist the moment we got him back.” Bruce quietens down as he pulled the frighten dark-haired god to the corner of the room along with Thor and they checked them over. Loki was a shivering mess as he held onto his son.  
“Are you hurt?” Thor asked  
“No, Gabriel saved me.” He whispered as he looked down at the toddler.  
“Is Gabriel hurt?” Bruce asked as he tried to look at the child in his lover’s arms.  
“He’s just scared of this shouting and me being upset


	5. Chapter 5

Clint glared at the therapist, she was a nice person he is sure of that and goes by the name Constance Valentine, not her real name but SHIELD wanted to keep her identity safe. “I saw the video footage of yesterday, your reaction to Loki using magic worries me.”  
“He was using magic!” Clint argued  
“He was entertaining his son with bubble.” She told him “And you shot an arrow at him.” he looked away from her as she wrote something in her notebook. “Is this because of what Loki did to you?”  
“Yes!” He yelled at her, Constance hums as Clint bolts upright and looks at her “He used his magic to control me and has killed thousands of people and we don’t lock him up…” He stops and slumps back onto the chair.  
“What about Gabriel?” Clint looked up at her  
“What about him?” He asked  
“Well I was told when you were left alone with Gabriel you locked him outside on the balcony. Was this because he was using his magic?” Clint rubbed his eyes and shrugged.  
“I don’t like magic.” He mumbled  
“Why?” He just looked at her with wide eyes, wondering how could he respond to that, wasn’t he clear why he hated magic just by being under Loki’s control.

Standing up Clint kicked at the table then turned to Constance who was watching him she didn’t seem impressed that he had kicked her table “MAGIC IT’S-IT’S EVIL NO GOOD CAN COME FROM IT AND GABRIEL MAYBE A SWEET LITTLE BOY NOW BUT MAGIC WILL TURN HIM LIKE LOKI, A MONSTER!” He yelled as he pulled at his hair.  
“They were born with magic Agent Barton, they can't-do much about that.”  
“The cuffs, they can just wear those again!” He snapped angrily, she shook her head and sighed.  
“They can’t they make the magic user sick suppressing all that magic causing more harm than good.” The archer turned to her and frowns as he felt a headache grow in the back of his head. “I want you to come and see me twice a week Agent Barton…”  
“I don’t have time for that.” He told her,  
“You will make time, SHIELD and the Avengers have both agreed until you have sorted out this issue you will take sick leave.” She told him as she stood up and walked over to her planner.  
“They can't-do that!” He yelled, Constance didn’t look up as she swiped through her planner as if for the next date.  
“Of course they can, you are a danger to others and yourself, now I will see you next Friday at 9 am.” 

Loki was still shaken up about what happened and spends most of his time in his room with Gabriel. The little boy sat on the bed clapping his hand well making his toy wolf move “Look mama!” The dark haired boy giggled, Loki chuckled as he wiped his eyes as she watched the stuffed toy play with a ball of Loki’s magic. “My clever boy.” He whispered as he kissed the top of his head. Gabriel smiled and crawled into the dark-haired man’s lap, letting Loki run his fingers through the lap of black curly hair and sight “My beautiful clever boy.”

They laid on the bed together watching the toy wolf play and as soon as Gabriel fell asleep, so did the toy wolf, thinking about the boy he has adopted, Loki couldn’t imagine his life without him now. He thought about that soul he pulled from the boy’s scar and the block on his magic that he notice as he was healing him, someone was doing their best to cap the boy’s magic and it was worrying, he wants to speak to Fury on their own about who brought the boy to them. “Someone is trying to harm you my little light, but I won’t let that happen.” He whispered as he ran his fingers down the child’s face and watched him wrinkle up his nose cutely “I won’t let you be used like I have been.” He whispered softly as he laid his head down and curled up to protect him.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile…

 

The mid-winter mist rolled over grassy banks, up towards the courtyard of Hogwarts. Students were in class and those who were lucky enough to look out the window would have seen a dull grey day. The halls were quiet apart from the ghost floating by and popping into the classroom to say ‘Hi’ before floating away. 

But what no one saw was the white-haired wizard pacing in his office, he looked to another dark-haired man who stood there in front of him. “What do you mean he’s gone? How can we lose Lupin?” He snarled at his new potion master,  
“He didn’t come and collect his potion.” Severus said coldly “And I’m not his keeper.” He growled at him, making the white-haired wizard looked over his half-moon glasses, his eyes turning from pale sky blue to midnight blue.  
“You lost the boy and now you lost the wolf if I didn’t know any better Severus, my boy, I say you are not redeeming yourself very well.” He said, his voice was eerily calm before turning too looked at his map. “Find me the wolf and I will break Voldemort’s mark.” The dark-eyed man stood there looking at the back of the wizard that has fooled everyone into believing he is good and that he is the Light of England.  
“Yes, Dumbledore.” He as he turned to leave the Headmaster office.

Dumbledore didn’t look back as he heard the potion master leave and the door click shut behind him, he let out a shaky angry sigh as he looked at the map he had of Wizarding England. With blinking dots all over the map, red dots were sightings were made by other Order members, because he can’t tell the Ministry and the public that he lost the boy. Then there were green dots where known homes of Death Eaters that could have kidnapped the boy. Then there were blue dots that might be where traitorous order members have taken him somewhere. 

But so far nothing, no sign of the brat who may have been taken outside of England or heavens forbid the muggle world. Albus is keeping Severus on a short leash so he knows how to control him with the promises of getting rid of his Dark Mark. But he still thinks of Severus as a suspect as he put him on babysitting duty since he brought Harry to him. He still has no idea how Harry was taken from the Order’s safe house, his only thoughts are that Sirius Black gave the location away from the safe house to a Death Eater before he was arrested and they snuck in, or Remus was brainwashed by Black or Greyback to take Harry and the last thought was that it was one of the Order members who took him. 

There was a list of Order members that could have done it: Molly and Arthur Weasley, they could have sold him to a Death Eater for Money. Mad-eye is 1 too, but he doubts it, the man is all about upholding the law, then there was his brother he could have done it to piss him off. Kingsley Shacklebolt, but the man was hardly ever there so he doubts he even knows Harry was there, of course, there is Sirius Black the boy’s godfather and the traitor and Remus Lupin who will do anything for Black or Fenrir Greyback the alpha werewolf who bite him might have gotten control of him. The list is long and he has to go through every single one to find out if anyone betrayed him. He sighs and falls back into his chair and looked up at the map before rubbing his eyes.

His plans were ruined, left to wither away as a great idea until he could find Harry sodding Potter. He planned to groom the boy to be the ultimate weapon; he would train him to be a killer without empathy for others and would know all spells of the Light, Grey and Dark, having Severus teach him potions and he would have the best Advance Guard teach him how to fight. He also planned on using Remus’ curse on the boy, he knows that the Ministry has been working on ways to use the best part of the Lycan curse. It is still experimental and they only use it on the inmates of Azkaban, many have died or went insane before dying, but if they can perfect it then Harry will be stronger, faster and his senses would be more accurate than most. But with Harry missing not only did he lost time making his weapon perfect but he loses out on the money he could be getting from the boy’s family vault.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus spent the first month mourning the loss of his best friends, and that his mate had betrayed them all. But then his pup was safe, his pup was in the safe house, he had seen him, held him and breathed in his scent and at night he laid on the bed with the pup by his side as he slept, but in a heartbeat, he was gone. Someone had stolen him during the night and all the wards set up to protect him did nothing to stop it, even Remus a werewolf sleeping curled around the child didn’t notice as he was drugged to the nines by someone. This sent Remus down a path that had him spiralling down a dark hole where he couldn’t trust anyone, he lost his pack and the wolf is no longer listening to those around him. 

Couple of days after Harry went missing he went in search of his pup. His plan is simple, once he finds him he is going to take him far away from all this madness. The wolf part of him that was in control has decided to turn the pup once he found him, wants to turn him then Dumbledore wouldn’t want him and Death Eaters wouldn’t see much point in going after him either. The only person he would have to deal with would be Fenrir. For once he and the wolf were in agreement, they will find him and protect him and that is all he cared about and wanted to do, he has lost his pack and his family, so he needs something to keep his mind busy.

So he went under Dumbledore’s radar and travelled through England trying to pick up the scent of his pup, but nothing. Then he went to Paris when he heard of Fenrir Greyback had been seen with a small dark-haired child, he knew that the main bulk of the alpha wolf’s pack lived in Paris where the mothers and children lived. But once there he learnt that the child Fenrir had was 6 years old and he was a born wolf pup, the alpha wolf took him back from the Ministry who took him. Instead of punishing Remus the alpha wolf helps him out by saying he heard that there was a bunch of Death Eaters heading to China soon after Harry went missing. 

Remus left and headed to China, tracking down the Death Eaters. He made friends with the local werewolf pack and they helped him look for the 10 men. Once he did he showed them what happens when you piss of a wolf on the edge, they told him the truth, that they did not touch his pup so Remus had no choice but to believe them, so he moved on. He travelled everywhere, going from country to country looking for his pup and living with different packs but still no sign.

2 years later…

He arrived in New York when a friend of his told him he has seen a muggle known as Tony Stark wondering around with a young boy with dark hair and vivid green eyes. He ran his fingers through his long hair and frowned as he caught sight of himself in the window at Stark Tower. He heard laughter and turned around to the park across the road from the Tower, he started to walk towards them. The wind blew in his direction made him freeze as he caught the scent of his pup, it has changed slightly over the years but he could still tell it was his pup.

He started to walk towards them his wand out his eyes turning dark golden amber banners saying ‘Happy Birthday’ it was lost on the wolf as was the small pile of présents and the cake. He stood there glaring at the group of people around a table singing ''happy birthday'' and then it was clear who they were singing it too. There was his pup, sitting at the table grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at his piece of cake, Remus gasped seeing Harry and then the boy looked up at him and that is when the wolf took over.

He howled and ran towards the group stunning them in shock as they were thrown to the side as he leapt over the table knocking the cake off and into the lap of Clint, covering him in green icing. “GABRIEL!” Loki yelled as the ash blonde haired man grabbed the 5-year-old and held out a stick to them. The Avengers stood there ready to attack the man but was afraid to in case they hurt Gab, hammers, arrows and guns were pointed at the wolf as he growled at him.  
“It’s okay Harry I got you, you're safe now.” He told him but Gabriel whimpered and looked at Loki and Bruce.  
“MAMA, DADDY!” He cried out to them.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PUP!” Remus snarled,  
“HE IS MY SON!” Loki snarled back, his eyes now dark green as he walked up to the wolf. They glared at each other as Remus pointed his wand at him.

At this point he thought that they were Death Eaters, his mind couldn’t think clearly that these might be nice people. Harry was fussing and crying and he couldn’t understand it, why couldn’t he recognise him. Steve moved to close to him and Remus flicked his wand at him and had him on the ground screaming in pain before he looked back at the others, his fangs had grown and his claws were now digging into the boy’s side.  
“STEVE!” Tony yelled as he moved to his side, Loki looked to Thor who was holding his hammer every hard and it took the blonde a couple of seconds to figure out what he wanted him to do. He moved away from the group and slinked behind the wolf as Clint got a little too close trying to grab Gabriel that he now saw as his nephew and not as a monster, only to be bit on the hand. 

The archer pulled his hand back and held it as he swore in anger, Thor acted quickly and warped his arms around the wolf as Loki grabbed Gabriel and the wolf’s wand. The little boy clung to Loki whimpering in fear and the pain in his side from the claws as Remus yelled and screamed for them to give Harry back to him. Bruce walked up to the amber-eyed wolf and pushed a needle into his neck and injected a sedative into him, it took a couple of minutes for Remus to stop struggling. “G…Give me my pup back.” He whimpered before passing out in Thor’s arms. 

No one said anything as they looked at each other, Steve is still on the floor still in pain, but not as bad as before. Clint was still covered in green icing and with a bleeding hand well the Birthday boy whimpering in his mother and father’s arms. “Well that was fun, how about we take this back up to the tower and order Chinese?” Tony asked as Thor picked up Remus as if he weighed nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki looked down at Clint’s hand, the bite was deep and bleeding lots, so he took a clean cloth and started cleaning the wound. Meanwhile, Bruce was holding Gabriel as he had just looked at the cuts on his sides and placed bright colourful plasters on the cuts, but the little boy was still whimpering and had his head buried in Bruce’s neck. “What the hell was wrong with him?” Steve asked as he lay on the bed.  
“He is a wizard,” Loki said without looking up from cleaning Clint’s wounds. “Just like Gabe, you should call Director Fury.” The dark-haired god told them as he wrapped the wound the best he could.  
“No I got that he is a wizard, I mean the fangs and the glowing eyes.” the blonde asked  
“Oh, he is also a werewolf,” Loki said like it was nothing at all. 

Clint flinched as he heard the word werewolf and looked up at Loki “He bit me.” He said, he saw the reaction from the others and they all turned to look at him and the dark haired man.  
“I am aware of that Clint.” He told him “But there isn’t a lot I can do about a Lycanthrope bites, he was partly turned so the chances of you becoming a werewolf are 40/60. Tho you might become half wolf but that won’t be anything to worry about just around the full moon you might get a little active.” Loki said as he stood back and looked at him.  
“And what about the little squirt? He had that werewolf’s claws in his sides.” Clint asked him, tilting his head to the side, making Loki look at his son and his lover and sighed.  
“Again 40/60, as I said there is very little I can do and wolf bite or claw is infectious. It is the full moon and his wolf is heightened and ready to be free for some short hours. All we can do is clean the wound, watch and wait.” Tony came into the room and stood there looking at them.  
“He’s awake.”

A little while later…

 

They walked into the room and looked up at the TV monitors on the wall and watched as Tony and Fury talk to Remus. The man that sat there didn’t look like the man who destroyed Gabriel’s birthday party, he looked confused and tired as he looked at the two men. “W…What is going on?” He asked  
“Earlier today, you grabbed a young boy during his birthday party, you attacked two of the boy’s guardians and hurt the child himself.” Fury said Remus looked wide-eyed at him and then looked down at the table.  
“Oh no, oh Merlin I’m-I’m sorry I…I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” He told them, as he let out a little sob. Fury looked to Tony who shrugged as the man started to cry,  
“Are you from Hogwarts?” Fury asked, Remus, looked up at the man with wide eyes before looking at Tony, who shrugged to him now.  
“H...How…Yes.” He whispered in the end, Fury leaned back and nodded.  
“Who are you looking for?” He asked the wolf, making the ash blonde man look down at the table and then tilted his head frowning.  
“My godson, he was taken after his mum and dad were killed.” He told him “I…I need to find him to keep him away from Dumbledore and Death Eaters.”

A memory flashed across his eyes at a 5-year-old boy in his arms crying. He shook his head as he remembered he used the Cruciatus Curse on one man and then bites another while digging his claws into the young dark haired boy. “There is a chance that the man I bite and Harry… Will become werewolves, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to curse them I just wanted what was left of my pack.” He sobbed; Fury sighed and rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the camera.  
“I can’t let you leave here, your boy is here under our care.” Fury said to Remus, the wolf looked up, his eyes red from crying.  
“He's loved isn’t he?”  
“He’s got two daddies and lots of Aunts and Uncles who spoil him rotten,” Tony said, Remus nodded and smiled a little.  
“I’m glad.” He whispered. Sighting, Furry ran his hand over his head as he turned to look at Tony who was still a little piss off but couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man.  
“I have no choice sir but to keep you here under the watchful eyes of my Avengers, if you put a foot out of line or put Gabriel in danger I will shoot you myself.” Furry told him. Amber eyes look up wide and in shock but he nodded.

Furry and Tony went to stand up to leave Remus turned to look at them with a frown “Why? You could have just killed me or sent me back to England, why let me stay?” He asked, Fury, turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Harry was brought to us to be protected from Dumbledore if that man finds you have found him, what do you think he will do to find out where you have been. That man could leave more scars in a man’s head in a heartbeat than a lifetime of beatings.” Remus blinked at him “You will be safe here and if Clint and Gabriel start showing signs of becoming a werewolf, I need an expert.”

Loki turned away from the monitors and went to Gabriel’s bedroom, then sat down on the bed and looked down at his sleeping son, he ran his fingers through the mope of dark curly hair. “I will give you a penny for your thoughts?” Loki turned to look at Thor leaning on the door frame.  
“Sorry?” He asked  
“Is that what they say here on Midguard, I will give you a penny for your thoughts?” Loki smiles at him and shook his head.  
“Oh Thor your just a happy fool, I wish I was like that.” He sighed as he looked back at his son,  
“Loki what is it? You can tell me anything?” He whispered as he walked into the room.  
“The wolf found him, it took him 2 years but he found him. What if these people who wish to harm Gabriel find him too?” He looks up at him with a dark look in his eyes.

Thor frowned and sat on the chair in the room and picked up a Teddy bear with a toy hammer and his helmet and he smiled at it. “We will protect him Loki.”  
“I know that we will do our best. But these are wizard and witches Thor, you saw what that wolf did to Steve with a spell imagine a group of them.” He said, “I think it’s time to start teaching Gabe how to use his magic.”  
“I thought you have been doing that?” He asked.  
“Well, I have been helping him not blow things up when he is angry and to stop putting his porridge into Tony’s boot of his Ironman suit.” Thor snorted and had to hide his face into the teddy bear. “Thor, it isn’t funny.”  
“Yes, it is.” He mumbles, making Loki roll his eyes and sighed as he bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. “Look Loki, why don’t you and this Remus man help train him, you are the best magic user I know and with this wolfman help Gabriel will be able to use more of his own magic.” Loki bites his bottom lip and looked at his brother “What? I know that look Lo what did you do?”  
“I…I...Well when I removed that bad soul, I also removed some blocks on his magic and his core the heart of his magic. But-but something happens, the man who placed these blocks there added a backup plan I guess that is what you will call it. It had to be his magic to remove it anyone else doing well…”  
“What?”  
“It started to kill him, Thor, I had no choice but use my magic I…I…I…” Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and watched a tear rolled down his cheeks “I made him like me.” He looked up at the blonde who sat there blinking at him “It wasn’t difficult to do because of his magic.” Thor kissed the top of his brother’s head and smiled down at him.  
“Do you still see yourself as a monster Loki?” Thor asked with worry,  
“Hard not to Thor.”  
“That wasn’t you.” He whispered to him, they were quiet for a moment before Thor spoke again. “anyway this is good…” Loki looked up at him “I’m glad you did this is the happiest I’ve seen you in years, you and Bruce made my heart swell with pride and happiness. Mother is already planning your wedding.”  
“Oh god.” Loki sighed rolling his eyes as he wiped his cheeks. “I’m going to train him so he can protect himself.”


	9. Chapter 9

3 weeks later… 

Loki started Gabriel's magical training, he thought long and hard about what he was going to teach him first as he watched him with Remus. The wolf was teaching him about some of his own magic and Gabriel has picked up on that pretty quickly, but with the child, being like him now he had to teach him some of his magic. He decided he will start with shapeshifting, it would help if any of those men ever found him, he could change his form and hide in plain sight. 

He walked over to Gabriel, who was sitting with Remus who was telling him his stories from his days at Hogwarts. “We had this special map of Hogwarts and we would use it to sneak out of school, one of the tunnels came out under a sweet shop.” He then waved his wand to show Gabriel four animals “These were my friends, we had code names, I was Moony…” the large wolf image howled at a fake moon “…then there was Padfoot…” He was quiet for a moment and Gabriel looked up at him “…He was a big black dog…” He smiled weakly “… then we have Prongs, he was a very brave man and finely, Wormtail the rat.” The animals Remus created with his wand started to play with each other, making Gabriel smile.  
“Why are you so sad then?” The little boy asked, making Remus look down at him and run his fingers through his hair, smiling sadly.  
“Because I miss them pup.” He whispered Gabriel giggled at him because he just been called pup.

 

Loki stood there well smiling at Remus “Can I go to Hogwarts?” Gabriel asked, trying to change the subject, something Remus didn’t mind at all. The ash blonde looked back at the dark-haired god who had a raised eyebrow.  
“Well, that really depends on your mummy.” He said, the green-eyed boy turned to look at his mother and smiled at him.  
“Mummy, can I go?” He begged, his green orbs sparkling with hope and Loki hates to dash that.  
“We will see my little wolf at the moment you are too young to go.” He smiled as he kissed the top of his head, Gabriel pouted at him and Loki shook his head and he picked up the little boy. “Don’t give me the bottom lip, if your uncle can’t get away with the bottom lip, then neither can you little wolf.” 

The dark-haired god put the boy down on his two feet and smiled at him as he reached out and stroked his face. “Gabriel, I’m going to start teaching you some of the magic you inherited from me.” Remus frowned and went to open his mouth “We will talk later Remus.” He gave him a look that meant 'don’t talk about it at the moment'. “We are going to start with Shapeshifting.” He smiled, making Gabriel look up at him with wide eyes “We are just going to start off small like changing hair and eye colour and once you master that, we will move on to body parts.” Gabriel was excited and Remus looked intrigued as he leaned down and watches as Loki shows himself, changing his hair to make it shorter and red. “See, now you try my Raven.” 

The boy stood there frowning, not sure what to do “Okay-Okay, just close your eyes, Raven, that’s it, good boy, now you need to think about your hair, think about how you want it to look. Longer, shorter or do you want it to be blonde or green, do you understand?”  
“Yes, Mummy.” The wolf chuckled as he watched the young boy closed his eyes and screwed up his face. Bruce and Natasha walked in just as Gabriel changed on his first go.  
“Oh?” Remus said, as he sat back his eyes looking up at Loki who stood there with a fix look in his face, it was shocked as well.  
“I did not see that coming.” Loki said as he blinked down at where a little boy once stood, but now stood a girl.  
“What happened?” Bruce asked as he rushed over to look at Gabriel. She stood there with long curly jet black hair and soft features.  
“Did I do it?” She said well grinning, not realising that she had changed her whole body “Mummy did I do it?” Gabriel asked again.  
“Yeah, you did brilliantly.”

 

Happy to hear that, Gabriel ran off to find a mirror well Loki looked at Bruce and the others, who all shared the same look on their faces. “Do I need to start taking her shopping?” Natasha asked, then there was a scream and they all turned to head towards Gabriel’s screams only to find her running towards them.  
“Mommy, what did I do!” She sobbed, the dark-haired god got on his knees and placed a hand on her shoulder and one on her face.  
“It’s fine Gabe, this happens when I first tried this power, I turned myself into a girl that looked like your uncle Thor… that was the most horrifying day of my life.” He said trying to make it light hatred but the dark haired girl whimpered.  
“I don’t like it, mommy.” Her sniffed  
“But you’re such a pretty girl,” Loki said to her with smile as he strokes her face.  
“I’m pretty?” She asked, her eyes light up as Loki nodded and kissed the top of his head.  
“Now I’m going to change you back okay? It will feel even stranger because it’s my magic, but it won't hurt a bit.” Gabriel nodded as Loki touched his forehead, making Gabriel shiver as he changed back into a boy. 

Smiling, Loki looked down at him and kissed the top of his head as green orbs looked up at him “See all better.” He whispered to him, but no sooner as he stepped away Gabriel’s body changed back to a girl “Oh…”  
“What happened?” Bruce asked as they all walked over to look at Gabe, who started to whimper again, his bottom lip trembling.  
“I think it’s his magic, Gabriel must learn to change back on his own.” Loki said as he scratched his head as he bent down and picked up Gabe who was crying again.  
“How does that work?” Natasha asked,  
“These powers are new to him, his body is still trying to get used to it so is his core. The mixing of two different magical signatures, it might be confusing to his body and he might need time for them to settle before we started to teach him.” Remus was quiet as he looked at Gabriel who was whimpering and hiding his face into Loki’s shoulder.  
“Maybe she needs to relax.” The wolf said, “That is what I need to do between the changes.”  
“I know.” Bruce started to say, as he walked over to Loki and Gabriel, “We need to get my beautiful girl some ice cream aaaaand to have her watched cartoons all day.” The dark-haired girl looked up at him sniffing.  
“Rocky road ice cream?”  
“Of course.”


	10. Chapter 10

3 days later…

Gabriel was still a little girl and she wasn’t happy about that, even if she did like it when his mother and father called her ‘their pretty girl.’ , but then again, even as a boy they still called him pretty. Tony and Steve tried to make him/her smile again by trying to beat the crap out of each other while trying Tony’s new suit. That had her giggling, so they tried to make it look even funnier, so Tony tried dancing and getting Steve to join in dirty dancing style, but their dancing failed when they fell flat on their faces. Still, their failed attempted still made Gabriel laugh like they attended to, so it was Worth it.

 

Remus showed him/her more wand tricks that he/she could learn to make a boring day fun, like changing Bruce’s hair pink and male Thor’s clothes disappear right of his back, that had some whistles as the thunder god squeaked and used Steve’s shield to cover his private area. All that could be heard from him was “Too far wolf, too far!”. Natasha was happy as she took a couple of photos on her phone, Clint has leaned over and looked at them,  
“Think if we sell them to the papers, we would get a buck load?” He asked her,  
“Enough to retire?” She said well grinning, they both laughed at each other as Remus tried to hide his laughter and Loki tried to be serious but in the end, the dark-haired god just fell to his knees laughing.

That was Clint queue to take his nephew …ummm niece … to the park, he left them snorting and laughing at poor Thor's expense. Thor screamed again when someone else took a photo of his naked body and he simply shook his head as he told Loki and Bruce before he left. They had a short walk to the park and all the while, Gabriel was shy and kept his/her head down in hopes that no one would look at her as they arrived at the park gates. She then looked up and could see the other children playing on the slides and the swings, “Come on Gabe, no one is going to notice.” He told her,  
“B…But what if I change back in the middle of playing with them?” She asked as he kneeled down in front of him/her and pulled the hair tie from her pocket and tied her hair up and out of her beautiful green eyes,  
“Don’t worry about it little bug, go on and play and before we leave we will have ice cream.” He smiled at him/her.  
“Okay uncle Hawk.” She smiled at him and dashed off to get to the swings.  
Clint then stood up and walked over to the bench under a tree and sat down to watch her play. 10 mins have passed when he watched her talk to an older boy. Clint raised an eyebrow as he watched the pair of them interact with each other, the boy was taller and older than Gabriel with light Brown hair and blue eyes, probably 9 or 10 years old, “Is that your little girl?” Came a voice that broke him out of his thoughts and made him look up to see a dark haired woman standing there.  
“No, she's my nep…niece.” He said, coughing a little, “Is that your boy?”  
“My nephew.” She smiled at him, “It’s the first time I’ve seen him smile in a while.” She said softly,  
“Oh, whys that?” He asked her  
“His mum and dad died 6 months ago, it’s been hard on him.” She looked towards her brown-haired nephew and smiled softly.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” He tells her. They talked for about another 10 minutes when a tall man walks over, just stopping before tripping over some small kids.

He then walks over to them and holds out a cup of coffee towards her, “Here you go love, one coffee creamy with cinnamon syrup.” He said, making a face before looking at Clint,  
“Oh thank you Ben dear, and this Young man is ummm…Oh sorry, I didn’t ask for your name?” She said as she sipped her drink and let out a smile towards her husband.  
“I’m Clint and that is Gabrielle.” He told them with a smile on his face,  
“Gabrielle, what a nice name,” Ben said Clint felt his lips twitch at the 20 question games.  
“How did she get her name?” May asked,  
“Her mother picked it out.” He told them “Sorry, I really couldn’t tell you why she gave her that name.” A moment later, the young lad came running back with Gabriel on his back, he was giving her a piggyback ride,  
“Well, this is Peter,” May said well smiling at her nephew, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Clint looked down at the boy and saw his large blue eyes looking up at him as he smiled, Gabriel rested his/her head on his shoulder and had his/her arms wrapped around his neck. “Can we go to the big jungle gym?” Gabriel asked, both his/her eyes brows nearly shot off his head as he heard her ask such as silly question.  
“Not while you are on his back.” He told her,  
“I won’t drop her sir.” He says,  
“No Peter.” His Aunt said  
“Help her climb up but do not carry her, unless you know you can catch her before she falls,” Clint says to him, Peter blinks and frowns at his words as he let Gabriel stand on her two feet.  
“I wouldn’t let her fall.” He tells him,  
“Good boy.” He says as he looked up at his Aunt and Uncle who has a strange look on their faces.

It was a couple of hours later when Clint carried a sleepy Gabriel back home “Did you see Peter up in that tree, he was like a cat.” he/she yawned, making Clint chuckled as he walks back to the toward home,  
“How could I have missed, he jumped down onto my back like a cat too.” He said as he rubbed Gabriel's back, the dark-haired girl hummed softly and they were quiet for a moment,  
“Uncle Hawk?” he/she whispered to him as he/she turned her head to his ear.  
“Yes, Bug?”  
“I like Peter.” he/she told him, making Clint smile just as the doors of the approaching toward opened and they stepped inside, Clint could feel a sudden change in Gabriel’s weight. He looked down and saw that he/she changed back to a boy. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked up to see Loki walk towards them as Gabriel differed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this fic is going to put on hold for the person who requested this... I hope it's not to long


	11. Chapter 11

The door opens in the Hall of Records and a tall figure walks down the endless wooden file cabinets, “Lumos “, he said and a blue-ish glow grew out of the tip of his wand and lit up the area around the man. He spent 10 minutes looking for the right drawer, but once he found it he pulled it open and looked through the small file cards, looking for Harry Potter’s name. He finds the card and looks at it, he sees the countdown by his name saying how old he is and how many days, weeks, months left until his next birthday. He noticed the change of address, so he took the card he pressed the tip of his wand to it and let it burn in his hands. 

He moved away from the file and moved back down to the first row, where he pulled open another drawer for all the sir names being with B and slipped in a new bit of paper for 'Gabrielle Banner, 5 years old and living in Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.’ The man grinned as he slips the card into the file and then closed the drawer before turning to leave. He walked out of the room and headed back down the corridor passed the desk of the man in charge of the Hall of Records. “Found what you were looking for Auror Shacklebolt?”   
“Sadly no it seems the files on Harry Potter have gone missing.” He tells the short dark haired man.  
“What?” He screeched as he stood up and knocking over his carefully neat pile of documents. “Oh no-no-no this is not good, this is a disaster, it must have been destroyed when You-know-who tried to wipe out our records.” The dark-haired man was stressing as he gathered up his files and then turned to leave his desk “I must tell the Minister!” He yells as he disappears from the room.

6 year later…

Gabriel is about to turn 11 and he is excited, hoping to get his letter to Hogwarts. Remus was worried that Dumbledore would find it strange that a child who grew up in American would be going to Hogwarts and not Ilvermorny. But his fears were put to rest with Fury saying that he created a British passport, Banner just left England and move to New York with his partner. By this point Loki and Bruce were no longer dating, they were married and bonded, Thor is over the moon with his brother and keeps bring up the subject about more children. 

Loki spent time teaching Gabriel about shapeshifting powers, helping him changing from boy to girl, to human to animal and after 5 years of Loki’s teaching Gabriel become a natural. Loki and Remus were proud of Gabriel over these years the young boy had trained long and hard to master Asgardian magic. He has a good grasp on his Wizarding magic but, as Remus can’t teach him everything about it, he has only mastered in defence against the dark art and a couple of other areas. They were unable to get another wizard to help with his training and Fury didn’t want another outsider finding out. 

While Gabe was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, he was also feeling a little sad at the same time. He was going to miss his family and friends, especially Peter, he likes to hang out with him and with his other two muggle friends MJ and Harry, but they only know Gabriel as a girl. Harry often picked on Gabe for being the only 10-year-old in the second year of High School, but as always Peter comes to his rescue. But only if they knew what he is capable of, Clint, Natasha and Steve thought it prudent to teach him how to fight so he was taught Boxing, Kick Boxing and archery and some Martial Arts. He learnt a lot more things when new people joined the Avengers, like Black Panther, Falcon and Scarlet Witch. She scares Gabe a little but he won’t tell her that. And then there is Ant-Man, who knows how to make him laugh and then Doctor Strange came along, bringing his own brand of magic, him and Tony butt heads all the time.

But a couple of days before Gabe’s birthday, he decides he wanted to spend time with Peter before everything changes and because he wants to tell him the truth about who he is. He changed his formed and entered Parker’s home, Aunt May says that Peter is in his room, that he is acting a little odd today. She made her way up to Peter’s room and knocks on the door “Peter?” She didn’t get an answer, frowning she walked in and looked around the bedroom as normal '…nothing new…' she thought as she winces at the smell of the teenage boy’s bedroom and goes over to the window to open the curtains.   
“D…Don’t!” Came the plea, she spun around and looked in the corner of the dark room and sees Peter huddled down in the corner.   
“Peter?” Gabrielle calls out to him as she walks closer “W-What’s wrong? Should I get Aunt May?” She asks. Peter pushes himself up the wall and shakes his head “What can I do?” She asked him.   
“N-Nothing, unless you know how to stitch a person back together.”   
“What?”

He limps out from the shadows and stands there, wearing nothing but PJ bottoms and shows her the cut across his torso “Bloody Merlin Peter, what the hell have you been doing to yourself?” She yelled,   
“Shhhh, I don’t want Aunt May to found out?” He whimpered to her  
“Find out what?” Gabriel asked   
“T-That I’m Spider-man.” He said quietly, Gabe blinked at him and opened and closed her mouth before a smile grew on her face.   
“Oh…I see.” 

 

Peter frowned at her reaction, but groaned as he slumped to the ground “Peter!” She gasped as she rushes over to him and helps him lay down on the ground. “Alright let me try something, but you must not freak out or tell anyone you saw this!” Peter nodded but still does not understand what she means as he watched the girl he has known for the past 6 years change before his eyes into a boy.  
“G-Gabe?” He gasped   
“Sorry I can’t heal you if I’m a girl, takes too much out of me to hold onto that form.” He tells him and then places his hand on Peter’s chest and closes his eyes. The older teen winced “Sorry.” Gabe mumbled as he uses his powers to heal Peter’s wound. Afterwards, he groaned and fell back onto the floor and laid there until he felt better. 

Peter sat and looked down at his chest and then to the 10-year-old boy and blinked in shock “Y-You… but how?” He asked   
“Oh ummm yeah, it’s a long story. I am really a boy, my name is Gabriel and I am half human and half Asgardians…urrrh sort of… so my mum helped me learn how to shapeshift. Ummm but when you met me I just learnt how to shapeshift and I got stuck as a girl, so ummm… when I started at the same school as you it was easier to…”  
“Lie?”  
“Pretend.” He added, sitting up Gabe looked at him “Are you mad at me?” He asked   
“A little…but that is cool you can do that.” The dark haired boy said well smiling at him.   
“Oh there is something else you should know, I’m also a wizard aaaand soon I will be going to England to attend a boarding school for wizard and witches. Oooh and my uncle Remus is a wizard and a werewolf , cool uurh?”   
“What, werewolf?”


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days later… 

He was in between wake and sleep when he heard the tapping on the window. He growled in frustration as he rolled on his side “10 more minutes mum.” He mumbled as he curled up under the covers, but the tapping got more intense until finely, Gabriel sat up and frowned as he looked around his room and saw nothing. He looked at the clock by the bed and saw it was 6 am, he mumbled as he got out of bed well the tapping kept going. Gabe walked to the door and open it “JARVIS, where is the tapping coming from?”   
“I believe there is a barn owl at your window.” Came the voice “Shall I open the curtains, Master Banner?”  
“Yes please.” The curtains open and Gabriel spun around on the spot and move to the window, seeing an owl sitting there, looking a little disgruntled at being so high up.

Gabe grinned as he opens the window, wincing at the rush of air as he let the own fly in. He watched it fly around the room and drop a letter on his desk and then settle on his desk “Is this my letter?” Gabriel asked the owl and he made a noise that sounds like a yes. “Oh, thank you.” He said to the owl, which turned away, still a little miffed and started to clean his feather. The teen kissed the owl on the head and ran out his room and down the hall, heading for Loki and Bruce’s room.

He ran into the room and jumped on their bed. They were both startled out of their deep sleep and looked up to see Gabe jumping up and down for joy “IT CAME, IT CAME, MY LETTER IT CAME!” Gabriel yelled, Loki blinked in shock as he pushed himself up as Gabe dropped onto the bed.   
“Have you opened it?” Loki asked   
“No. I wanted to open it with you guys…Oh, hold on, Remus must be here!” Gabriel said, he jumps off the bed and darted out the room.   
“Can I now worry?” Loki asked as he turned to his husband who has fallen off the bed.   
“It depends.” He asked as he struggled to put some bed clothes on before slipping back into the bed with his husband. “Should we worry that he has his letter or how strong he was to knock me out of bed?” He smiled as he kissed Loki on his throat.   
“Both.” The dark-haired god whispered. 

Gabriel came running back into the room, dragging a half awake wolf with him, Remus looked like he had a rough night and being woken by a hyperactive kid isn’t a fun way to wake up. “Come on Remmy, my letter is finally here!” He beamed as he sat back on the bed with the movement of a cat. The wolf rubbed his eyes and sat on the bed and yawed as he looked at the kid.   
“Here you go, sweetie.” Loki handed it back to Gabe but the young teen shook his head.   
“You open, it I-I can’t.” Loki frowned as he opens the letter, he licked his lips and pulled out the sheet of paper.   
“Miss Banner, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on the 1th of September. We await your owl by no later then the 31 of July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.” Loki read out, Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear as he sat with Remus' arms around him. “How formal.” Loki hummed as he handed it over to Bruce.   
“Well, we will need to go to Diagon Alley then.” The wolf smiled as he kissed the top of his head.  
“We will go tomorrow, we have your birthday party today.” Bruce smiled at him as he looked at the letter.

Later that day, Peter arrived at Stark tower to celebrate Gabriel's birthday, he was a little nervous as he took the lift up. His hands held tightly to the birthday present as he tried to breath “It’s okay, they are the Avengers, Tony knows and he is cool with it, just don’t accidentally web anyone.” He tells himself. The lift made a noise and the doors open and Peter was greeted by chaos, he walked in to shouting and yelling   
“YOU CAN’T THROW HIM INTO THE LION’S DEN FOR SOME MAGIC LESSONS!” Tony yelled, “WE HAVE THE DOC HERE, HE CAN TEACH HIM!”   
“I can’t teach him, I’m not like or Remus.” Doctor Strange said as he tried to keep out of the argument.  
“So you agree he should go?” Clint asked as he stood over him.  
“Don’t drag me into this.”   
“Look, I’m not happy about my boy going there with that Monster, but its part of his heritage Tony, something that neither I nor Remus can fully give him,” Loki said,   
“Don’t I have a say in this?” Gabriel asked   
“No!” the group said all together, the young teen pouted and turned to leave, seeing Peter standing there at the argument.   
“Don’t ask.” Gabe huffed “Come on, let’s go to my room.” Peter wanted to ask what is going on but he was afraid to. 

 

Gabriel dropped onto the bed and sighed “They all mean well, but I wish they would shut up.” Gabe said as he looked at Peter who was blinking at him. “What?”  
“I don’t know what is going on?” He told the dark haired teen.   
“Oh…” Gabe said as he sat up on the bed and looked at the letter on his nightstand. “I got my acceptance letter, for that school I was telling you about.” Peter face twisted into a frown as he walked to the bed.   
“You mean I won’t see you for a year?” He asked Gabe, who looked up at him and blinked. He opens and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.   
“You don’t want an 11-year-old hanging around you Peter.” He smiled weakly   
“That isn’t your choice to decide Gabe.” Peter moved closer to the bed and sits down on it.   
“I-I need to go.” He whispered, “I need to see this world, see its people. Know who I am.”   
“You’re Gabriel Banner, that is all I need to know.” Gabe smiled at Peter and leapt up and hugged him.   
“I’m more than that.”

There was a knock on the door and Bruce entered and raised an eyebrow at the two. “Peter.” Bruce greeted, the older teen looked stunned and looked down at Gabe, who slid off his lap and sat on the bed with a blush.  
“We were just hugging papa.”   
“I can see that.” He smiled at the teens, he was amused at the panic look on Peter’s face “Come on, we've come to a compromise.” He told them, Peter stood as did Gabe and he walked out the room while Bruce stayed back with Peter. “What are you thinking?” He asked gently to the 16 year old   
“I swear we were just hugging.” He said in fear, the pepper haired man chuckled and patted his back as he leaned him down the hall.   
“Good.” 

Gabe was already sat on the sofa, with Peter joining in, but still looking like they were still a divided group; Loki walked over to the dark haired teen and kissed him on the head as he looked at Peter, who was slightly blushing. “Well?” Gabriel asked as he looked at them.   
“Well, after a heated debate we have somewhat come to a compromise,” Tony mumbled   
“And?” Gabriel asked  
“As the later is addressed to Gabrielle Banner, we remembered that Fury’s brother had changed your records, so they are waiting for a girl to turn up and we were wondering how long you can keep up staying as Gabrielle?”   
“For as long as I want, but I can’t if I need to heal myself or I need to heal someone.” He tells them, I have to change back.   
“Right simple, just don’t get hurt?” Scott said as he leaned back against his chair.   
“Easier said than done.” Someone mumbled.   
“ I Just need to say Gabe is the daughter of a Muggleborn from America whose mother is British.” Remus said, “It will explain an American kid going to a British school.”   
“What about her disguise?” Thor said,   
“What disguise? I’m fine as I am as Gabrielle?” Gabe mumbled, he hated it when he has to change how he looked, it made him feel trapped, like he can’t be himself.   
“It’s fine, we can say your a metamorphmagus, because if you turned up and you’re a blonde with blue eyes while your family have dark hair and green or brown eyes, people are going to talk.” Remus said, “Just remember to change your hair colour when you get angry or happy.” The wolf smiled at him and then kissed him on the head as he passed behind them.   
“I guess that’s okay.” He mumbled.   
“Well, that is decided, I know we still have a lot to talk about before you start, but let’s get on with your party and we can go shopping tomorrow, maybe Peter can come with us?” Loki asked  
“What?”


	13. Chapter 13

The day came Gabriel was going to Hogwarts. They stood on platform 9 3/4: Bruce and Loki looking around, trying not to looked to shock at what they were seeing as Gabriel, looking as Gabrielle, stood there unhappily. She wasn’t in a good mood, first off she didn’t like her hair being blonde, secondly they wouldn’t let Peter come and see her off, but only her mum and dad were allowed to come along with Remus, who was heavily glamoured of course, he was a little weary that someone from the Order would see through his glamour but so far, nothing.

Loki bite his bottom lip as he looked around the station at the families, hugging their children good bye and making them promise to write back and their familiars. Gabriel stood there with his unorthodox familiar, “Are you sure I can have him with me?” Gabe asked, as he looked at the black wolf proudly at his feet,  
“Yeah, there is no rules about what familiar you can have, tho normally they like smaller animals.” Remus tells him as he eyed up the wolf that sat by Harry’s heals  
“Fenrir will behave himself.” Loki said, the dark haired man smiled down at the wolf and ran his fingers though his fur. “He looks after his siblings.”  
“I’m related to a dog.”Gabriel mumbled, Fenrir growled happily at her and nipped Gabe’s hand.  
“I don’t think we should call him Fenrir.” Remus mumbled,  
“Is this because of the Fenrir that bite you?” Bruce asked  
“Yes, but its not just that.” He tells him  
“Well he did like being called baby.” Loki hummed; Gabriel looked up at them and then smiled as she looked back down at the wolf with the same large green eyes as Loki and Gabriel.  
“Baby.” Gabe giggled, ''I like it''. 

There was a whistle, the final call for the train “Mama.” Gabe whispered, she said well turning to face her family. Loki bent down and kissed Gabriel on the forehead and stroked the side of her face.  
“You be good my little prince, you have my powers, making you the strongest wizard of your year. So be careful.” He kissed Gabe on the cheek and hugged him. Bruce hugged Gabe and handed him a small box.  
“Your uncle Tony got this for you, say if you’re in any trouble and you can’t defend yourself, use this. With Remmy’s help, we know it will work in this world.” He then whispered in his ear “Be a good boy.” This made Gabriel feel better.  
“You better go pup, I will try and visit you, and you remember how to get to the Shrieking Shack?”  
“I remember what you told me.” He smiled,  
“LAST CALL! ALL ABORD!” Gabriel wiped his eyes as Bruce and Remus help him on bored with his trunk as Baby joined her.  
“Just remember, it doesn’t matter what house you get into, be the best you can be.” Remus told him as he shut the train door.  
“What if I end up a snake?” She asked as Loki walked up to them.  
“Then show them what a god can do.” He smiled, Gabe looked at her mother and something shinned in their eyes. “But only if you have no choice.” He whispered as the train started to leave.

Bruce looked at his husband and frowned at him “Show them what a god can do?” He asked him, Loki looked at him as if butter wouldn’t melt “Really Lo?”  
“If he is stuck in a house where being sly and being a wordsmith is key, then he will need to be better than all of them, he needs to learn what we tougth him darling.” Bruce looked at Remus who shrugged.  
“Yes love.” He smiled as he kissed the side of his face, then they turned to leave and that is when they bumped into a long haired blonde man and his wife.  
“Shit.” Remus whispered, Loki looked back at the wolf and leaned in close. “Lord Luicus Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy, they are dark wizards; their son will be starting the same year as our cub.” He whispered to the dark haired god, who nodded in return.  
“Snakes?”  
“Nothing but snakes.” Loki chuckled and turned back as they walked up to them.

Loki watched as they stood in front of them, Bruce held Loki’s hand, mainly to stop the dark haired god from doing something he shouldn’t “Lord and Lady Malfoy.” Loki nodded to them, the man smiled, his lips curling up into a smirk.  
“You heard of us…” Lucius asked as he held out his hand, Loki hated him instantly as he could see a dark aura around the man while his wives were a dark grey.  
“Hardly, I am Prince Loki Laufeyson.” Bruce groaned and forced himself not face slap himself as he stood next to his husband.  
“Prince by marriage.” He mumbled as he glared at Loki for shooting his mouth off “Bruce and umm this is my brother Michael.” Remus looked at him with a raised eye brow as he nodded to the Malfoys, trying not to show how much he wanted to rip Luicus throughout with his teeth.  
“A Prince? It’s an honour to have a price among us, is your child going to Hogwarts?”  
“Yes, she is just starting her first year.” Loki said coolly  
“Laufeyson, I can’t say I recognise that name?” Narcissa asked him, Bruce squeezed his hand tightly as Loki looked at her and smiled sweetly, a smile Bruce has seen him do before he pulls a prank on Thor.  
“It’s Swedish, Laufeyson is link to the Old Norse god, or so my father told me. I live with my husband in America and his large family.” He smiled as he looked at Bruce  
“And are you Royalty to?” Luicus asked,  
“No, just a powerful being you don’t want to get on the wrong side of.” He chuckled “Darling, I think it’s time we leave your brother will want to speak to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys DarkArmy wants me to put this fic on purse again


	14. Chapter 14

Gab sighed as she turned to look at Baby, who sat there waiting patiently for the girl. “Come on, wee better find a compartment.” She mumbled, Gabe caught sight of herself in the window and sneered at the curly blonde locks and shook her head, changing from blonde to rainbow. It was still long and curly, but she felt better about the colour, she hated that she couldn’t be herself because of some stupid old man. “What do you think, better?” She asked Baby, who yipped and wagged his tail. Smiling at her Half-brother/Familiar's reaction, she started to walk down the corridor with Baby following.

Many of the students didn’t want the large wolf-dog sitting with them, so they denied them access, making Gab huffed as she came to the end of the train and still nowhere to sit. Biting her bottom lip, she looked up and down the corridor to see if anyone was around. “Mum said only if I have to.” She whispered as she smiled and raised her hands, using her Asgardian magic to change the train to create an extra compartment. Smiling at herself for her work, she walks in and settles, “Now as long as one of us remains in this booth, it will stay.” She tells Baby as she sits down “I’m sure it will be a fun time and we get to see mum and dad and the others at Christmas.” She said well pulling her bag up and pulls out a potion book for the 4th years. Since learning about Hogwarts, Gabe has been reading their entire school year books through the years.

Baby climbed onto the seat and rested his head on Gabe’s lap and sat like this for a good hour before a small, greenish grey toad jumped into the room. Seeing it first, Baby was up and looking down at it and went to pick it up “Baby don’t.” Gabe warned him, then winced as she watched the wolf drop the toad and shake his head with his tongue out like he ate something awful. “I told you not to.” She giggled as the compartment door open and there stood a bushy haired girl and a pale face boy.

“Ah, there he is Neville.” The girl said. Gabrielle scooped up the toad and held it out.   
“Sorry that he is covered in drool, Baby went to pick him up.” She smiled as the nervous boy took his toad back, wincing at the drool that dropped off Trevor.  
“Well, thank you for finding himmiss, I’m Hermione and this is Neville.” The busy hair girl said.  
“Pleasure, i'm Gabrielle, but most people call me Gabe and this ball of fur is Baby.” She smiled,   
“Are you metamorphmagus?” Neville blurted out as the two shimmy into the compartment and took a seat. Gabe smiled at him and nodded.   
“I read about that, its a witch or wizard who has the ability to change their appearance at will, without the need for a wand, spell, or potion.” The girl said,   
“Yeah, my mum can do it.”   
“Makes sense, it’s more likely to pass from parent to child.” 

They sat talking to each other for another hour, eating sweets of the sweet trolley. Neville kept staring at Baby, who in turn was watching the boy, it wasn’t a look of 'I’m going to kill you' it was a look of 'I’m going to watch you eat every sweet until you give me one'.   
“You’re American, aren’t you?” Hermione then asked   
“My Pappa is American, but my mamma is Swedish.” she had to go with the lie she told herself even if she didn't want to '… After all, i can hardly tell them that my dad turns, big, mean and green when angry and that my mum is a Norse god'… She thinks to herself.   
“Oh wow.” Neville said and then frowned “Then why didn’t you go to Ilvermorny or Durmstrang.” He asked her.  
“My name was on the books for Hogwarts.” She said, it felt nice to speak to people her age, then she turns to Baby with a warning look, “Baby, I know you don’t have that sweet in your mouth? You know sweets makes you sick” She said, making Baby put it down on the floor and whimpered at her. “Sorry Baby, its for your own good.” she said well petting him gently. 

Then the door to the compartment open with a bang, making Neville and Hermione jump while Gabe turned and looked at the bleached blond and two boys, who look more like beefed up slugs, enter. “So it’s true, there is a witch with a wolf on bored.” The blonde said well stepping inside and sneered at the other two as he looked at the rainbow-haired girl. “I’m sure you heard of my family, I am Draco Malfoy.”  
“No, I can’t say I have.” She said dully, Draco frowned at her and then looked towards the other two sitting in the compartment.   
“You don’t want to be friends with these two, a muggle-born and…well whatever he is,” Draco said as he looked at both Hermione and Neville as if they were dirt from the bottom of his shoe.   
“Why not? They seem nice enough, unlike some pureblood.” She said frowning “And if you must know, my father is a muggle.” Gabe stood up, as did Baby and stood in front of him. “And while we are talking about unwanted friends, I think it’s time for you and your…lapdogs, to leave.”   
“You don’t want to make me an enemy.” Draco snarled at her.  
“Nor me blondy, I am more dangerous than I look and you don’t want to test, me do you?” She warned him, then baby started to growl, his lips raised and starting to show his fangs. “You better go, Baby, is hungry.” She smiled. Baby moved closer and it sent the boys running back down the corridor.   
“I-I will get you for this.” Draco shouted well running away from the wolf,  
“Bring it on; I will be waiting to kick your arse,” Gabe shouted back as she watched them trip over themselves.

Returning to her new friends, she sat down and sighed, looking up to see Hermione and Neville looking at her. “What?” She asked.   
“That was amazing, not many people while have the courage to speak to a Malfoy like that.” The nervous boy said. Gabe shrugged and popped a sweet into her mouth.   
“All bullies are the same, great big cowards.” She tells them.   
“What if they aren’t cowards?” The boy asked, making Gabe frowned and looking down at Baby before running her fingers through his fur.   
“Those who do not run in fear, are the ones you need to watch out for, cause if there not afraid of anything, then there not afraid to hurt you.” She answered back ominously, making Neville step back in fear and Hermione Slightly nervous.


	15. Chapter 15

A white-haired man is pacing in his office, his hand gripping a piece of paper: the latest report from some of the order members, ‘no sign of Harry Potter at his muggle family, or anywhere else in England '…we will have to look overseas, to the other schools… ' He thinks to himself as he threw the paper into the fireplace, then pinched the bridge of his nose '…who is hiding you…' he thought. The papers are asking for updates on the boy wizard who got rid of Voldemort. They wanted a good look at him, but there is nothing Dumbledore can give them, ''what am I going to tell them''.

Then there was a knock at his door, making him turn as McGonagall walks in “The new students are here.” She tells him. Dumbledore nodded as he puts his glasses on and waving his wand at his desk to tidy it up.   
“Any sign of him?” He asked   
“No news, I’m sorry Albus.” She tells him “Hagrid has gone to meet them, it seems this year we have royalty among us.” The old man looked at her with a raised eyebrow  
“Royalty? Well, that is interesting.” He said he frowned briefly, thinking about all the documents he went through for students coming to his school “I will be down soon Minerva, just gather the new students and bring them to the hall.” She nods and closes the door, leaving Albus with his thoughts. He picked up his wand and waved it over himself, dressing in silver and purple robes and then left his offices.

Gabe watched as the steam and smoke was whisked away by the night’s cold wind as he steps out from the compartment, Hermione and Neville standing next to her, “All right, come along the boats won’t wait for all of you.” Came the large booming voice, Gabe looked at the very large man, her eyes widen as she looks at him as he waved the young kids to the side “2nd years you know where you have to go this time around.” His voice was so gruff and loud, it made everyone jump. Gabe could hear Baby woofing and came running back to her, students moved out of the way and knocked her over. “STAND BACK, I GOT THIS!” The large man yelled   
“NO!” Hermione and Neville yelled at the dark haired hairy man, they stood in front of him to stop him from hurting Baby.   
“Out the way kids!”  
“No sir, stop that’s her dog!” Hermione tells him  
“Her dog? B…But that is a werewolf?”  
“He’s a wolf-dog!” Gabe giggled as Baby licked her face. “Baby enough.” the Green-eyed girl said as she pushed herself up off the floor. “Off you go, back to the boat for pets.” The girl chuckled, Baby woofed happily and ran off back to the doc. “Sorry about that, he’s rather protective of me.” she said, making Hagrid nod in understanding, but doesn't seem so reassured,  
“Ok then, if that is that, let’s go to the boats.”

Gabe got into the boat with Hermione and Neville and they were joined by a red-headed boy, he jumped into the boat and let it rocked, making Neville squeak and almost losing his frog again. “Hya mates, I am Ron Weasley.” He said, sticking his hand out to them; they took turns to shake his hand, then he noticed Gabrielle's rainbow-coloured hair, “Wow, your hair is amazing, were you born like that?” He asked   
“I’m a metamorphmagus, I can change it if I want to.” Gabe frowns at him  
“Awesome.” He said, then was quiet for a moment as he looked at the other boats “You didn’t happen to meet someone called Harry Potter on the train by the way?” He asked   
“Y-You mean 'the Boy who lived'?” Neville asked   
“Who?” Asked Gabe, she knew what they were talking about, but she had to play along.   
“When he was a baby, an evil wizard went to kill him, but somehow it was Harry Potter that got him. He went missing not long after that, no one knows where he is.” Ron babbled   
“Poor boy,” Gabe whispered, then looked out over the lake, then up at Hogwarts and smiled at the beautiful looking castle.   
“I hope he is here, I would love to be friends with him,” Ron said, making Gabrielle frown as the redhead started talking again.   
“Hey Ron, shut up for 5 minutes, not one of us have seen this Harry Potter and we were in the last compartment on the train.” Gabrielle sighed, making him look at her and scowled, he was about to open his mouth again to answer back, “Ah no.” but she stopped him “Just no.” Hermione sniggered at that, as did Neville as Ron huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Wow, this place is incredible,” Hermione whispered to Gabe, the rainbow-haired girl nodded and smiled, she was going to tell Hermione it’s not as incredible as the palace in Asgard, when Thor took her there to visit, Loki wasn’t too impressed that Thor took her there to meet Odin, but the blonde fool was proud of his niece/nephew. But in the end, she didn’t want to sound like she was bragging or sound like Draco. '…best to keep the princess part quiet for the time being…' she thinks to herself '…unless mum does something silly…' she finished that thought with a smile.

 

Once at the Great Hall's entrance, they were met by a tall, thin woman as she stood there watching them, her face was stern for hold no malice or nastiness, "Welcome to Hogwarts," She started to say "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, the house you will be sorted in will be something like your second family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.''  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” Gabe noticed the way she said Slytherin as if it was a bad taste in her mouth '… can’t blame her…' she thought, “Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will make you lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour for each house. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house that becomes yours.” She watched them all as she spoke and spotted Gabrielle and raised an eyebrow at her hair colour.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Before turning away she looks back at them “And when I mean smarten yourselves up, I mean drop the sneer Mr Malfoy, you’re not in Slytherin yet.” The blonde boy looked startled as he looked at her and heard others snigger.

Gabe leans onto Hermione and Neville “What makes you think she doesn’t like Slytherin.” She asked, making Draco turn to face the girl and scowled at her “Hi.” Gabe smiled “Get moving blondie.” Draco was flustered by someone speaking to him like that.   
“Mr Malfoy, we do not have all day.” McGonagall snapped out, again the three laughed as they walked up to the hall. She never liked people watching her, it makes her uneasy and there wasn’t a lot escape routes, so she places her hand on her necklace and took a deep breath '…I can do this, I am the child of Loki…' she thought. Then they all looked at the hat on the stool as McGonagall stood next to it. “I will call out your name and you will step forward and sit on the stool, then I shall place the sorting hat on your head. This shall tell us what house you will be placed in.” 

She started to call out names, and one student after another was placed in a house, each table would cheer when they gain a new member of their house. Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff while Hermione was put in Ravenclaw, Ron in Griffondor and Draco in surprise, surprise Slytherin. Then it was her turn “Princess Gabrielle Banner” '…oh, craps…' Gabe pulled herself from the small group of first years and looked unhappily at McGonagall for outing her as a princess. She sits on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, then it started to talk to her.   
“Interesting, you would do well in any house I place you in; Slytherin will unlock your potential while Griffindor will make you great.”   
“Grrrrr, god knows I've met two people from those houses today, I rather boil my tongue then go to either of those houses,” Gabe muttered to the hat, there was a deep rumble of laughter from it.   
“Then Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but neither house has what you need. It seems I have no other choices then, SILVERFANG!” The hall went quiet as Hogwarts added the fifth banner to the other four, one with pale blue and Pearl white colours with the crest of two wolves in a Celtic heart. Gabe stood up and walked over to the small table, she wasn’t going to let it bother her that she was sitting on her own, or that she wasn't with her friends. Dumbledore sat up straighter and looked at her, he wondered what qualities she has to awaken a long forgotten house. Suddenly the students started to clap loudly for those who have been told the story of Sliverfang's house.

After dinner, the students were escorted to their houses by the Perfects, except for Gabe, who was being escorted by McGonagall. “Professor McGonagall, what is the Sliverfang house?” Gabe asked as they walked to a part of the castle that isn’t used much.   
“Well, the house was formed long ago by Henrik Silverfang, he was a Druid Warrior and a Muggle-born wizard. He was the 5th founder of Hogwarts, as the land the school is built on once belongs to his family. But something happens between Slivergang and Slytherin and the house and its founder was forgotten by everyone. Of course, Hogwarts herself never forgot, and the Headmaster and school staff and of course, the residences of the Forbidden forest have never forgotten it either.” She said as they came up to a statue of 2 wolves, each one held half a silver key. “Now as the members of this house, only you can get the key from the jaws of the wolves,” McGonagall said.   
“How long has this house been empty?” Gabe asked as he stroked the muzzle of each wolf and they open their jaws, freeing the key.   
“A very long time, I do think the last one was a young lad named Newton Scamander, but that was before my time,” McGonagall explained

Gabe only nodded to that before putting the key in the door and unlocked it “Well, I wish you good night Miss Banner.” Gabe turned to her and tilted her head.   
“Why did you tell the school my title? I didn’t want anyone to know who my family are? My family have their enemies even in this world.” She tells the teacher. The Scottish woman looked at her and sighed softly.   
“Headmaster Dumbledore thought it was for the best to let the school know who you are. I am sorry if it causes you any problems.” The girl nodded and rubbed her eyes.   
“It might.” She mumbled and then yawned.   
“Go to bed, I will collect you in the morning to help you find the great hall for breakfast.”   
“Thank you, professor, goodnight,” Gabe said as she went inside her new house.


	16. Chapter 16

With the students placed in their houses, and the school halls all quiet down, Dumbledore called for a meeting with his staff. They arrived quickly, each one wanting to know more about the princess among the students. “She wasn’t happy Albus, she didn’t want the school to know she is a princess.” The Scottish witch said, “And I don’t blame her.” she finished, then looked at a dark-haired teacher from the corner of her eyes. Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she was implying. He could only guess that with Draco Malfoy in his house, it won’t be long before Lucius Malfoy appears at the school, wanting to know more about the rainbow-haired girl.   
“And what those that mean?” He asked her  
“You house has a reputation…”  
“So does your lions.” Snape said to her “And if I remember, so does the Silverfang house, no student who has been placed in that house has ever completed their education, they were all expelled.” Dumbledore watched them for a moment.  
“No not true, not all were expelled, the Silverfang house students always finish in their 6th year, and they can return for their 7th if they wish.” He finally said to the two arguing teachers, breaking up there fight.

They then talked about Gabrielle Banner for an hour many and of the teachers were worried about having royalty walk these halls. “I think we have talked all we can about miss Banner tonight, if there is anything more, come and see me tomorrow morning.” Dumbledore said as he dismissed them all “Severus, can you stay behind please, we have something Important to discuss.” He said, then saw Snape sneer as he sat back down in his chair and drunk his tea as he waited for the last of the teachers to leave. 

Meanwhile, before Hermione and Neville parted ways ,they talked a moment about Gabe “We should sit with her tomorrow at her table.” Hermione said tp Neville, who nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.   
“She must be lonely in that house.”   
“Hmmm.”  
“I wonder why she didn’t tell us she’s a princess.” The bushy haired witch said, the nervous boy looked at her and bit his bottom lip as he watched his house walk pass them.   
“Maybe it was because of that Ron boy, he seems the type to try to befriend people just too…”  
“Longbottom let’s go, your stuff won’t unpack its self!” A perfect shouts to him.   
“See you tomorrow,” Neville said to her and then disappeared around the corner, Hermione sighed and turned to follow her house into their common room.

There she started to unpack and listen to her house mate’s talk about Gabe “I can’t believe she's a princess.” One girl said,   
“Do you think she has unicorns to ride on?'' in other said, making Hermione roll her eyes as she hung up her uniform for the next day. While everyone was talking about the rainbow princess, no one seems to want to talk about the 5th house. In all the books Hermione has read, she had never come across anyone called Silverfang, she wonders what qualities you have to have to be in that house, the others are Bravery, Loyalty, intelligence and cunning '…So what is Silverfang?…' She wondered. “Hey Hermione, you talked to the new girl, did she say if she owns unicorns?” The blonde girl asked   
“We didn’t talk about that, I don’t think she likes people to know about such things,” Hermione said as she puts her books in her bag.  
“Oh, do you think she has a crown?” Another girl grinned   
“Don’t be stupid, crowns are for Queens, she is a princess.” Another girl said, “Princesses wear a tiara.” she finished with a smile, making Hermione facepalmed  
“Oh lord, give me strength.” 

Back at the Silverfang house, Gabe shivered as she changed back to being himself, then smiled as he looked down at baby “Much better.” Baby barked and jumped onto the bed and curled himself up as he watched Gabe walked towards the bed. Once comfortaly settled down, he waved his hand at his trunk and it opens up, “Right, mum wanted me to keep practising my telekinesis.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes “ And I do need to send a letter to them, I will do it in the morning.” He mumbled as he started to unpack his things, he couldn’t unpack his clothes because there wasn’t a dresser in the room, but he could put his books and a few other things out.

He then noticed there was something written on the old wooden frame. “What’s this then?” He wondered as he pushed himself off the bed and walked to look at the carving more closely “Newt, 1908.” He read, then looked at Baby “He must have been the guy McGonagall was telling me about.” Gabe giggled “Newt, it sounds like a cute name.” He smiled as he picked up the pocket knife that Peter gave him and craved his name under Newt’s name. He smiled “There, now we aren’t alone.” He tells the wolf, who barked at him happily. He then sits back on the bed and notices everything has been put away, meaning Gabe could relax a little now. “So, what do we think about our new friends Baby?” He asked as he toes Baby on the side, the wolf looked up at him, then rolled over, wanting a belly rub. “Yeah, I like them to.” He said as he gave his Half-Sibling a short belly rub, making the wolf-dog very happy. Once he's done, he rubbed his eyes as he rolled himself under the covers. “I think we will have to watch out for Ron and Draco boy, i hope being outted won’t change anything too much.” 

Turning out the light with a snap of his fingers, he laid in bed, Baby crawling up to to him and curled onto his side, yawing as Gabe nuzzled his face into the wolf’s fur. “We're going to need to find out more about our house, because there is nothing in the books I got and i'm curious to find out what kind of house this is.” he said, another yawn escaping his lips as he started to feel himself drift off to sleep. “Maybe there are books on this guy Henrik in the library.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, with Baby watching over him.

Back in New York…  
Loki stood pacing up and down the bedroom, rubbing his hands over and over again. “If you don’t stop, you will make a hole in the floor,” Bruce said as he sat in bed.   
“Aren’t you worried?” He asked as he continues his worried pace walk. The ash coloured hair man smiled and grabbed Loki before he could pull away and pulled him down onto the bed.   
“Yes I am worried, I would have liked Gabe here with us, but he is like his mother: brave, Loyal, intelligent and most importantly cunning and sly when needs be.” He purred as he kissed him on the lips. Loki kissed him back and warped his arms around him before growling, spinning both of them around and sat on top of Bruce and raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Still, I’m worried someone will see through his disguise, or if he is feeling drained he would drop it for everyone to see. What if Blondie and his tart of a wife should know.....” Loki continues, making Bruce rub his hands up and down Loki’s bare thighs.   
“Well, you shouldn’t have told him you were royalty love, he is the type of person who will want to know more about us and our boy.”   
“Fuck him.” Loki mumbled, “Send someone to kill him.” He pouted as he looked down at his partner.   
“Loki, we aren’t sending anyone to kill this one guy you don’t like.” he scolded his wife, then

In a quick movement, Bruce scooped Loki up and got him back onto the bed “Let’s sleep now.” He mumbled softly in the dark-haired god’s ear. Loki turns to him and tilts his head as he lets his hands untie the rope on his robe.   
“I’m not tired.” He smiled sheepishly. Bruce looked down at him as he watched the robe part open revealing a long stretch of pale skin.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabe woke up with a frown as he still laid in bed, his head thumping and groaning as he can't seem to fall back asleep. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he notices that Baby was looking at him with worry, “Was I having a nightmare?” He asked well sighing and rubbing his eyes. “Sorry.” He said as he looked at the clock by his bed and saw it was only 6 am. “Might as well get up.” He told him as he got up and walked over to another door and opens it, walking into a large bathroom. He had used his Asgard magic to make this bathroom as there wasn't one in the room, and he didn't shower in public. 

After a long shower, Gabe changed into his illusion of the rainbow-haired princess. Tilting her head back, Gabe tied up her hair into a messy bun before putting on her uniform and walking back into the room, where she looked at Baby and raised an eyebrow “Can you not put my wand in your mouth?” She asked as she pulled the wand from the wolf’s mouth and winced at the drool “Not cool, Babe.” She said well cleaning the wand with a towel and then she grabbed her bag of books “Right come on you naughty pooch, you can help write a letter to “Mamma, Papa and Peter.” She sighed and then looked down at the floor for a moment “I miss them.” she said with sadness in her voice before heading off towards breakfast.

She found her way to the Great Hall rather easily and walked in. The hall went quiet as everyone turned to look at her and walked over to her small table and sits down. She started to fill her plate with the food present on the table when she notices that Baby wasn’t with her. “HEY!” Came a yell, making her turn towards the yelling. Gabe stood up and walked down to the tables and sees Baby stealing bacon off people’s plates.   
“Baby come on, stop that and come back at Silverfang's table, don’t make me leave you in the common room next time.” She mumbled as she grabbed the wolf and pulled him away “What are you, Scooby Doo?” She told him as she walked him back to the table and sat down. “Come on, behave,” she told him sternly, making the wolf-dog behave as they sat down and she started to fill Baby’s plate.

As for Hermione and Neville, they got up from their respective tables and walked over to Gabe’s table to make sure she wasn’t alone. Neville sat down on the other side of Hermione, but Baby moved around the table and sat next to him, making the boy nervous. “So, a princess?” Hermione asked, making the rainbow-haired girl sighed as she nibbled on the end of her toast.   
“Yes, I am.” She tells them “But I’m not happy that I was outed, now everyone will only want to be my friend cause I'm royalty.” She mumbled.   
“Well, we don’t care that you’re a princess,” Neville said.   
“Really?” She asked perking up,  
“Ye-yeah, I-I mean it’s cool that you are, but-but…”   
“Relax Neville before you blow your brain, I get what you're saying.” She said, smiling brightly at him “Now come on, join me for breakfast.” She said, “And don’t let Baby have any more bacon, he had enough to last a lifetime.” She said well eying a sad Baby, but really, it's for the good of his waistline.

 

After Breakfast, the trio separated for now and Gabe Looked at her schedule for the day and she saw she had Transfiguration as her first lesson '…should be fun…' she thought as she walked to the class. Once there, she looked down at her Watch to realise she's early for class and then looked at the large dark silver dog “Well, at least we can say we will get a good seat.” She said smiling as she opened the door and walked in with Baby. Once inside, she looked around and frowned as not even the professor was here, the only thing present was a Tabby cat sitting on the desk “Looks like we beat the professor as well.” Gabe said to Baby, who walks in and barks at the tabby.

The cat looks at Baby and raises an eyebrow at the wolf, looking unimpressed “Hey come on Baby, leave the poor kitty alone and come sit.” Gabe tells Baby who obeyed and came to sit near her desk. The girl then sighed and looked at the cat “Sorry.” She tells it and then takes her seat at the front. Gabe then took out her books and pulled out her wand and frowned, seeing some teeth marks scrapped the woods, she glared at Baby who was busy scratching himself. She bit her lips as she strokes the wand from the base to the tip, pushing some of her magic into the wood and watched it heal the marks, sighing once they were gone. Good thing too as this was a special wand, Mr Ollivander told her that it was one of his ancestors that had found it and never knew what to do with it. No wizard has been able to handle the wand without burning their hand, he knew that the wand had a lock of Kitsune hair as part of the core and one of Jörmungandr scales incrusted the handle. Gabe remembers his mother smirking as he held the wand in his hand before handing it to her, Gabe did wonder if Loki made the wand himself, but since he never asked, he doesn't know.

She then started to do some transfiguration while waiting for the rest of the class and the professor to turn up, doing the basic first-year spells. 15 minutes later, the rest of the first year students walked in, making Gabe frowned when she notices the bleach blonde walk in '…Oh joy…' she thought as she turned back to what she was doing. There was still no sign of McGonagall yet, just a cat watching the class, then the door at the back of the class opens up with a bang and Ron comes running in. “Made it!” He painted, just as the cat leapt off the desk and changed into Professor McGonagall.  
“I don’t think you did, Mr Weasley.” Ron looked up and his mouth dropped “Take your seat please.” She tells him. 

The lesson started, the goal was to turn a match into a needle. Most of the students had pulled the books out and started to try the spell. Professor McGonagall however, came to Gabrielle and placed a book in front of her “This is for second years, I want you to read through chapter one and then turn this candle into a rabbit.”  
“A live rabbit or a stuffed rabbit Professor?” Gabe asked with a smile.  
“Lived one, if you please?” She asked as she turned to walk down the rows to watch her class perform there magic. Gabe red the first chapter and then looked at the candlestick.   
“Right, here we go,” she said well waving her wand at the silver candlestick.

it rattled for a few seconds and then morphed into a small silver haired rabbit. McGonagall stopped to watch as the rabbit hopped about on the desk, before Gabe waved her wand again to change the rabbit into a pair of slippers, and then back into a candlestick. “Well done miss Banner, 50 points to Sliverfang.” She tells the girl “Do work on the rest of the spells in the book as well, and we shall see if you will be progressing to third-year level by the end of the semester.” She tells Gabrielle with a proud smile. Draco looked at her and sneered as he watched her change the candlestick back to the rabbit and let it play with Baby.


	18. Chapter 18

Her next lesson was Magical History, and Gabe has heard others complain about the teacher and how dull he is '...Can’t be as bad as Tony talking about maths…' she thought as she walked into class. “GABE!” a boy shouted at her, making her look up and saw Neville waving at her. The rainbow-haired girl smiled and dashed over to him, taking her seat next to him,“I was wondering if I would have a class with you.” The messy haired boy said,   
“Yeah me too, my timetable is a bit crazy, it’s like the headmaster doesn’t know what to do with me.” She sighed.   
“Well, I can tell you for sure that your next lesson is with Mion.” Gabe nodded as she put her books on the table. “I’m not looking forward to this lesson though. I’ve heard that Professor Binns is boring enough to send Dragon’s to sleep.''   
“Oh joy, one of my uncles loves science and Maths, but I zone out when he talks about 8 base maths and things.” She mumbled well Baby placed his head on Gabe’s lap and sighed as she ran her fingers through his fur. 

 

It was enough to send him to sleep until Binns walked in and started to talk about Silverfang, making Gabrielle sat up and looked at the ghost as he floated around the class room, but he only told her what she already knew, a part from there was rumour that said Henrik Silverfang's skin was blue, making Gabe looked up at the old professor, her eyes wide as he spoke about that fact and the fact that many believed he could turn water into ice by the touch of his finger tips as well, making Gabe think that maybe Henrik Silverfang was a Frost Giant or half of one at least. Then Binns waved his hand and books appeared on their desk, opening up to a drawing of Henrik Sliverfang, or rather an eyewitness who saw the man turn blue “Oh skit.” She swears as her suspicions were confirmed. She then looked down at Baby as she thought '…I wonder if mum knows anything about this Silverfang…'.

 

Her mind was lost as she moves to the next lesson, thinking about the Frost Giant that could have been the founder of the 5th house of Hogwarts. “Gabe, are you alright?” Neville asked as they stood out in the hallway, making her snap out of her thought and turn to Neville.   
“Oh, I’m okay, just a lot to think about.” She said with a nervous smile  
“Oh what a relief, cause I only asked because your hair has gone black,” Neville said, making Gabe look down at her hair and sighed before shaking her head, turning it back into a rainbow mane.   
“It happens when I’m lost in thought.” She tells him “I better get going for Potions, don’t want to be late for that one.”   
“No, not with professor S-Snape.” He mumbled a little scared, “Well, see you at lunch.” Gabe nodded and watched him leave. She sighed and rubbed her eyes well heading towards the dungeons. 

 

Walking into potions class, she met up with Hermione and took a seat with Baby following her and curling up under the table. “How was your day so far?” Hermione asked.  
“Okay, it just reminds me that I need to write home.” She smiled and then spotted the blonde moving to sit behind her. “Oh joy,” Gabe mumbled,  
“What?”   
“The blonde brat is sitting behind us.” She grumbles, then the door open with a bang and a dark-haired man walks in.   
"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory , bottle up fame, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention...” He stops and looked at the two girls sitting at the front of the class, taking notes. He raised an eye brown well looking at them well they looked at him. “This isn’t the part of the lesson you take notes on girls. I should take points from you for not listening.”   
“But sir…” Hermione started but was stopped when Snape put his hand up.   
“However, if you can answer these questions for me, then we shall see. What colour is Shrinking Solution when brewed correctly? Miss Granger?”   
“Acid Green sir.”   
“Correct.” He turns to the green-eyed girl “Miss Banner, Which is the odd one out? Monkshood, Aconite, Wolfsbane, Wormwood.”   
“Wormwood.” She told him  
“Why is it the odd one out?”   
“You wouldn’t use Wormwood to make wolfbane.” She told him. He nods at her and turns back to the board and taps it with his wand, recipes appeared on the blackboard.   
“5 points each to Silverfang and Ravenclaw,” he said.

 

''The lesson on the board for today is ''the cure for Boils''. No talking unless it’s about the potion, you have until the end of the lesson to make this and bottle it up and place it on my desk, now begin'' he told them and then turned a large egg timer on his desk. Hermione and Gabe spilt up: one gets the dry ingredients while the other gets the wet ones, but Gabe was worried about Baby getting some of his fur into the potion while they were brewing, so she put up an invisible barrier around the cauldron, making sure only she could put the ingredients in. 

 

While in the middle of their brewing, Draco looked up to watch them work together, so he figured that this would be the best time to get them both into trouble with his head of the house. He picked up the Shrake's spine and threw it, trying to aim for the girl’s potion, but instead, it bounced off something and landed back into the blonde’s potion. Gabrielle turned around and frowned at Draco just as the blonde panicked when he saw his potion start bubbling furiously and then, it popped loudly, catching Draco and his friend, and worst of all Snape, in a gooey mess. “Mr Malfoy, what do you think you are doing!” The potion master growled.   
“B-But I-I… No sir it wasn't me, it was them! They've done it” He said well pointing to Hermione and Gabrielle, making Snape look to the girls who shrugged.   
“I don’t know what he is talking about sir?” Gabe said   
“Why would we do anything to your potions?” Hermione asked as she bottled it up. Snape turned back to Malfoy with a scowl  
“You have lost your house 10 points,” Snape told the blond in deep disappointment before looking back at the girls. “Another 5 points to you both,” he said.

 

It was lunchtime afterwords and Gabe couldn’t wait, she was starving. As they ate, they told Neville what happens in potions class and it caused all three of them to laugh “It’s going to take him months to get rid of that goo from his hair.” Hermione giggled as she took a bit from her Meat Pie.   
“Baby stops that!” Gabrielle called out when she spotted the wolf trying to steal food from another table. While they continue eating, the rainbow-haired girl helped Neville with his transfiguration exercise: turning water into rum without blowing it up. 

 

That is, until Malfoy came into the hall, no longer covered in the boils cure except for his hair, which looks like someone tried to dye his hair Purple by dupping the jar of dy on his head and letting it dry on its own. He matches over to the Silverfang table, his hands balled up into fists. “You did something to my potion!” He yelled at her.  
“What do you mean?We didn't even touch your cauldron.” Gabe told him as she tilted her head a little and blinked at him with her innocent face.   
“Don’t act cute, you did this to me and I want you to confess!” He snarled   
“I’m not, and we did no such thing, the way I see it, your the one that threw something at our cauldron and it so happens to have missed, lucky for us right, and it bounced back into yours.” she explained, but Draco looked like he was about to blow steam out of his ears “Or could it have been that you just didn’t pay attention to what was asked of you and you tried to impress the teacher by doing something you shouldn't have?” She said softly “If I were you Draco, I would worry about your school work and not about yourself all the time, now if you don’t mind, I am trying to help my friend with his homework.” she finished, but Draco was not done,  
“Just because you’re a Princess, you think you can…”  
“I’m not throwing my weight around, unlike some snakes I know. Just because your name is linked with dark magic and your father works at the ministry, doesn’t mean you can act like…” Baby burped before Gabe could say anything “Like that.” She points.

 

Just then, the owls started to hoot for the afternoon spots and Gabe turned away from him to feed Baby some food. Draco turned red in the face and turned around, walking over to his table to plot his revenge on the girl. She then sighed, worrying what else could happen today and thinking she got the rest of this year to worry about. The owls dropped the letters and Gabrielle smiled as she held two letters she got. One from her parents and one from Peter, she bit her bottom lip as he thought of Peter '…I really need to write home…' she told herself. 

 

She looked up when she saw Neville was reading a newspaper and saw something of interest, “Can I have the front cover please?” She asked, Neville, nodded and held the paper out to her. Gabe flatted it out and started to read through it: there was a robbery at a place called Gringotts, from what she heard it was the only bank in all of wizarding England. As she read through the article, she thought it was odd that nothing has been taken from any of the vaults.… 'why break into a bank and not take anything….' She thought to herself before continuing reading, ‘The Goblins were baffled about the break-in, wondering how it was achieved and why only vault number 713 was broken in, since it was emptied the same day.’ Gabrielle was intrigued by this Wizarding Bank as she hasn't set foot in that place and has never even heard of it '.… I wonder if mum and Dad will let me open an account, or maybe Remus? I’m sure Tony would put a small donation in it hehehehe.... but all that must but put on hold for later.' she thought  
“Gabe, come on lunch is over and we have other classes to attend,” Hermione said to her well getting up and starts leaving,  
“Oh right, I'm coming'' she said back before getting up and leaving herself with Baby following behind.


End file.
